


In which Frederick invites you out

by JLBurke



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLBurke/pseuds/JLBurke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at The Baltimore State Hospital and Fredrick asks you to out on a date but he's too embarrassed to admit it's a date. Lot's of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (e/c) means your eye colour

You had been working at Baltimore State Hospital for the criminally insane for 3 months now and you had already been promoted to head psychologist. Your boss is, of course, Frederick Chilton. You liked him, which made the other employees think you were crazy, but you didn't intend on making any friends. 

You sat behind your desk in your newly appointed office as you hear a knock at the door. "Come in." You call.

Frederick entered and you ask. "Can I help you?"

He cleared his throat and looked to the ground. "S-Since you're the head psychologist now, I was wondering if you'd er... except my offer to go and observe some animal behavior at the erm... zoo... with me?"

"Of course, Frederick." You smile comfortingly at him as his gaze drifted to meet your (e/c) eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then it's a date!" He said, enthusiastically. "I mean, not a date date just a er...

She cut in. "I know what you mean, Frederick." He gave her a halfhearted smile in reply. "So which zoo should I meet you at?"

"Oh, I thought I could pick you up, if you're okay with that."

"Okay, that's sweet of you. Is Saturday at 2 o'clock alright?"

"Yes, I'll see you then."

"Excellent, nice yo see you, Frederick." 

He nodded and awkwardly left the room. You sat there, smiling gleefully to yourself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up and check your phone. It read '9:00 Sat'. You groan, rubbing your eyes and then got to your wardrobe. The weather looked nice outside so you decided to wear a dress. You put on a blue dress with a black belt and a black collar.

Frederick didn't know what to wear on an occasion like this. He couldn't decide weather to wear something formal or informal , what would look nice or what would look normal. In the end, he wore a white button-up shirt and black trousers. He looked at himself in the mirror and, dis-pleased with what he saw, he comfortingly ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, God." He muttered to himself, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

He quickly checked his watch before leaving to pick you up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the zoo together and you find out much more about each other. Even more fluffiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mention if I make any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.

The door bell rang and your heart skipped a beat and it caused a smile to creep up on your face. You rushed to the door opened it.

The two of you both said in unison "Wow, you look-

"You first." Frederick said.

"Handsome... now you."

"Beautiful."

"Awww, thanks Frederick."

"T-That's okay." He smiled. "Should we go?" He asked, a little timidly.

You nodded and then walked over to his car. He opened the door for you.

"Such a gentleman." You remarked, getting in.

He closed the door behind you and got in his own side. You both drove to the zoo, dipping in and out of small-talk on the way. You both arrived at zoo and get out, Frederick paid for both of your entries, much to your protest. The first exhibit on your route was ostriches. You both stood, watching them. You looked, feeling respect in knowing that that they could easily kill you if they wanted.

"Should I be taking notes?" You asked

"No, no, don't worry about that, just observe."

"Okay."

The two of you wandered off together, looking at various other birds. You come across some peacocks. 

"Aren't they beautiful?" You said.

He said, thinking out loud. "They remind me of you; graceful, proud, seeming like royalty, something other-worldly." He suddenly covered his mouth, realizing how much he'd relaxed and let his guard down. "We should go see the monkeys." He said, changing the subject and pretending that he never said anything, you played along.

You both watched the different monkey species play around, not saying anything to each other. You continued to follow the route and came across pandas.

"Awwww." You exclaim before looking over to a sign that said 'Fennec Foxes'. You had loved them as a child.

Frederick was taking too long looking at the pandas so you immediately took his hand and dragged him over to the exhibit. "You know, you can actually have these as pets."

He felt flustered from you holding his hand but he managed to hide it and recover to reply. "Why don't you?"

"I never bothered too, I've just been too busy." You turn your head to look to the left. "Oh look! Red Pandas! They're my favorite!" You rushed over and he followed. "Sadly, they're endangered and you're not allowed to have them as a pet." You watched one as it played with what was supposedly her mate. "You know, they remind me oy uou."

"How so?"

"They're cute and excitable. And you just really wish you could have one." You said, rather calmly, not taking your eyes off the two pandas.

Frederick looked over to her, his face bright red.

He opened his mouth. "Er... W-What?"

You grinned and looked over to him. "You heard me."

You leaned in closer and placed your lips upon his in a kiss. You pull away, your grin growing wider.

He remained speechless for a while until he replied. "I don't understand."

"I love you, you idiot." You giggled.

"Why?!" He asked, still confused on the matter and slightly angry at the fact that you laughed at him and because he thought this could be a trick or a practical joke.

You kissed him again and slipped your tongue into his mouth. You ran a hand through his silky hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. All anger from Frederick dissipated as he realized you actually did love him. He was still confused but found it in himself to kiss back. You both pulled away for air and looked into each others eyes.

"What now?" He asked.

"Your place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, please comment what it is and I would be more than happy to write it.


End file.
